the 3 S's
by dadspunkin13
Summary: you expected a boy, maybe even a girl, but Triplets? join kira and rei's kids Sam Sora and Sei as they grow up in the world of mars.


hey all. first off i wanna say i am putting this up for a friend. i do not own this story and it is not my work. this is about the trials and tribulations of kira rei and their kids sora sam and sei. well here it goes 

-

chapter 1

The newborns

"Rei it is time!" Kira yelled desperatly.

"Huh? For what?" Rei asked stupidly. "My show? Honey it isnt on for another half an hour. Is your watch right?"

He looked up from his bike, just in time to see the plastic cup fly tward him but slow enough that it hit him right in his 23 year old face.

"Ow! What was that for?" he yelled at his beautiful 23 year old wife as his nose bled.

"It is time for the baby you idiot!" she said in pain.

"What?" Rei bolted into the house. "But the doctor said not until next week!"

"But the baby says now! Get the car ready!" Kira said sounding angry. She had been a very angery mother the last 9 months.

-MARS-

"Just calm down Rei" Tatsuya said through his cell phone "Take a deep breath and stay calm. Just act likeI did when Harumi had Tite."

"You meanI should run around in circles calling Kira's name at the top of my lungs and asking every nurse that passes by if my wife is OK?"

"Oh yeaIi went crazy last week huh?" Tatsyua said sleepily

"I thinkI will just pace around and yell at you." Rei yelled while pacing back and forth

a few hours later...

Rei had just finished talking to Harumi, who, unlike Tatsyua, callmed Rei down. Finally sitting down, though still shaking a little, Rei went back to talking to Tatsyua, who asked if he was finally alright.

"Yea no thanks to you," Rei sighed "I am sorryI am just a little scared of being a father. I hopeI am good at it."

"Hey man, it is ok! I know how you feel, but you see when you hold the baby and he looks at you and you look at him, he is the most improtant thing in the world next to your wife, and you will love him forever. I know you'll be a good father Rei just you wait and see"

"Thanks man!"

"No prob" Tatsuya said

"Mr Kashino?" Called a nurse that just came from the infermiary.

"Yes?" Rei asked

"Congradulations you are the father of three healthy young babys!"

His jaw dropped his eyes widened and his breath stopped. He dropped the cell. tatsyuas voice was herd calling "Rei? REI?"

-MARS-

"TRIPLETS? You had triplets! Amazing! How were you ablee to do that?" Rei asked stunned.

"Wasn't easy I'll tell you" Kira replied warily "But we have a problem... what will we name them?"

"I am gonna go see them can I?"

"Of course you're their father."

"Will the nurses let me hold them?"

"Yes Rei."

Rei left the room.

Rei walked down the isle looking for the room where they held the babys. He found it walked in and looked for the babys.

When he found them he saw 2 girls and a boy.

"Theese are my children. they're... beautiful"

He stroked their fingers with the baks of his fingers "I can see what he ment they are the most important thing ever right next to Kira" in an emotional surge a tear dropped on the boys forehead and he woke up. He opened his eyes. Rei herd the babys voice. He saw sei alive in him.

"You're Sei. That is your name little guy"

"That is a nice name sir. Are you the baby's father?"

"YesI am."

"Then will you mind helping me to the mother's room?"

"Not at all. Who do youwant me to carry?"

"The 2 girls sir."

"Alright."

back in the room...

"So the boys name is Sei?"

"Yes."

"And the girls?"

"WellI was thinking... can my dad name the first born?"

"Of course Rei"

RING RING

"Hello?"

"Hey pop! Guess who gets to name the first born?" rei said in a singsong voice.

"What?" Rei's dad dropped his coffee "I thought it wasn't due till next week!"

"That is not the only surprise! Kira had triplets!"

"Dad? DAD?"

"My god... what a blessing! Is the firstborn a boy?"

"No it is a girl"

"Ahhh.I have the perfect name, Sora!" he said "A beautiful name for a beautiful child"

"Thanks pop! We will be coming soon. As soon as we can"

"Bye son"

"Bye"

"Her name?"

"Sora"

"I kow the last girls name."

"What is it?"

"Samantha"

"Have you noticed that all their names start with 'S'?" Rei asked chuckling "Sora Sei and Samantha. I hope they will have fun together."

tbc

-

Well did you like? please review! btw sorry if there are many typos XP i am not the best speller and neather is my friend...


End file.
